Such a holding tool is known from EP 0 573 469 B1. In this known holding tool each jaw is provided with a wire guide pin about which a wire wound around a core of the winding assembly is guided in order to position a respective wire portion between the winding assembly and the respective wire guide pin over an associated contact portion of the electronic component so that the wire can be bonded or soldered to the contact portion.
It is very difficult with this known holding tool to place each wire exactly over the respective contact portion because the cores of different winding assemblies do not have exactly the same diameter. As the core is clamped in between both jaws the lateral distance between the jaws, in the closed position of the holding tool, depends on the diameter of the core. Thus, also the lateral distance between both wire guide pins is also depending on the diameter of the core of the actually manufactured winding assembly.
Furthermore, if the wire wound on the core is not exactly guided during the manufacturing process of the winding assembly, the outer diameter of a fabricated winding assembly may slightly differ from one winding assembly to another one.
As a consequence, the inclination angle of the respective wire with respect to a plane of symmetry of the jaws between the winding assembly and the associated guide pin differs from winding assembly to winding assembly so that the position of the wire over the contact portion of the electronic circuit is not always the same for each electronic component. Thus, misalignment of the wires may occur so that waste products are produced.
The known prior art embodiment is usually used together with a circular table manufacturing unit to which the known holding tool is mounted. During the manufacturing process of an electronic component with such a circular table manufacturing unit the wire guide pins mounted to the jaws according to the prior art cannot be adjusted at a position of the circular table manufacturing unit in which the precision of the position of the wires over the contact portions of the electronic circuit can be evaluated because at the position there is not enough space above the holding tool that could provide access to the guide pins. Thus, an adjustment of the wire guide pins can only be carried out in a subsequent position. In this subsequent position, however, the wires are already bonded or soldered to the respective contact portions and the wires are not longer guided around the wire guide pins. Therefore, it is difficult to adjust the wire guide pins and the result of such an adjustment can be evaluated only after a further sequence of manufacturing steps is carried out. Thus, the adjustment of the wire guide pins of a known holding tool mounted to a circular table manufacturing unit is an iterative process, which will lead to several waste products.